twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Contest
Please leave any questions about the Contest below!!! ---- i can't see the bottom half of the clue i got to the end fo the search except i can't see read the bottom half of the clue...ahhh!!!! and the apple can't be moved and when i scroll down the apple moves further down! :: We are so sorry, we are fixing this bug now. In the mean time, please send an email to angie at wikia-inc dot com and I will give you instructions for how to finalize your entry. angies (talk) 23:05, 13 November 2008 (UTC) : Quick fix: please reload a page. The apple is placed randomly on the page. Reload should bump is someplace else. -- Nef (talk) 23:16, 13 November 2008 (UTC) Where do I e-mail the answer? : See Rule #2 Here. Good luck to everyone :)--[[w:User:Eulalia459678|'Eulalia']] Talk 00:48, 14 November 2008 (UTC) Nearly all the clues I get, I can't see the bottom half...is there any way to see it without having to guess the answer??? Also the reload thing doesn't work for me either!!! : Apple and clue code has been tweaked to prevent this from happening. If you spot a unreadable clue please do a screenshot and either upload it here or send to nef-at-wikia.com. Thx in advance. -- Nef (talk) 16:30, 15 November 2008 (UTC) umm when they mean the last place where edward and bella are do we send the name or website?? :The name. Good luck! -- Wendy (talk) 22:55, 16 November 2008 (UTC) I got to where Edward and Bella are, but I can't seem to find the link to where I should send my email. The text is only coloured. What should I do? ~Usagi~ :Did you click the colored text? It should be a link. -- Wendy (talk) 22:55, 16 November 2008 (UTC) For some reason, I can't see the apple. Can someone help me? :Try clearing your browser's cache - sometimes it helps. -- Wendy (talk) 22:55, 16 November 2008 (UTC) ::I cleared the cache, but the apple just won't show up! I use Firefox, thanks in advance. :::Can you check that you have javascript and cookies enabled in your preferences? And is it on the Contest page you can't see it? Or just the subsequent ones? I know it can be seen in Firefox for a lot of people so it shouldn't be the browser :). -- Wendy (talk) 05:07, 17 November 2008 (UTC) Question When ending the contest, the end page says "Please send an email ... with your name and the final location of Bella and Edward to enter the contest". However, if you visit the Contest/Official Rules page you get a completely different rule how to apply. It says you also have to add your phone number and the subject line must be "Twilight Contest". When I particapated in the contest I followed the rules showed on the end contest page, not the official rules one. Someone might want to clear this up! -- 05:51, 18 November 2008 (UTC) :I beleive you are referring to this: :"2. How To Enter. You will be entered into the Promotion by: 1) solving the puzzles on Wikia’s Hunt for Edward and Bella Contest page and submitting your name and the final location of Bella and Edward to the email address provided on that page; or 2) sending an email (which must include your name, address and phone number) to Wikia at twilightcontest@wikia.com with the subject line "Twilight Contest" (entries made in these manners are collectively referred to as “Entry" or “Entries"). One Entry will be automatically submitted for individuals that solve the puzzles on Wikia’s Hunt for Edward and Bella Contest Page and submit them through the email address provided on the final page of the challenge. Limit of one entry per person and per account. Only Entries received within the Promotion Period will be accepted." :I did the exact thing you did. Are our entries going to be counted or not? Should we send another entry in with the correct info? Brickman1444 22:45, 19 November 2008 (UTC) :: Yes your entries will be counted. You both followed method 1 of submitting. Method #2 an option we must provide for legal reasons (although where's the challenge in that!) If you read the fine print for any sweepstakes they say this. angies (talk) 22:52, 19 November 2008 (UTC) when is winner being announced??